


Part 1

by san_wonju



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Neru got dragged to train station right after she arrived at Voca House and got separated from Miku and Rin inside the crowd. As she wandering around with closed eyes, she bumped into Lily who was wearing boyish winter outfit. Without knowing the person she bumped into was Lily, Neru accepted to be Lily's personal tourist guide to get cash to go back to Voca House.
Relationships: Akita Neru/Lily
Kudos: 1





	Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~  
> Sorry for slow update but I'm not good at typing the plots.  
> Enjoy reading (?)

**15th January 2400.** Voca City Train Station, **11:30,** at certain waiting area after arrival..

Lily sat on an empty seat near the bookcase. Reading a book from there while listening to the music from her black bluetooth headphone. Waiting for people from Voca House Force to pick her up there.

_Maybe they are in traffic jam. I can wait longer here._

Lily continued her reading after checking the time at the station clock wall. Indulging herself into the book she reading. 

**-1 hour later-**

**12:30** at the street heading to Voca House..

Akita Neru, a boukaloid captain of solo unit, walking alone with tired and annoyed face. She walked at sidewalk with her breath was a bit frozen due to cold air which showing that winter still around. Even though the snow had melted slowly these days, the air still cold. And that was good enough for her to go outside for doing a long work trip. At least, that was what everyone thought about her. The truth was kinda pitiful. Neru couldn't stand certain heat so she only able to go outside when the weather was rainy, cloudy or snowy. Basically she only could go outside when the air temperature was cold enough for her. If not, she would faint or worse, got a fever and would be bedridden for the whole 3 days at the very least. Breathing steadily, Neru stopped to see her secret little friend at the nearby empty field.

"Kitty~" Neru smiled warmly at the white and yellow little furry friend which coming to her. 

Neru crouched down to pat the cat with her right hand gently. They were right under a tree in that field, near the sidewalk. Neru looked so happy doing that and so the cat. The cat liked how Neru spoiled her with her hands. Of course, no one knew that side of Neru. Neru secretly went to that field only to see that cat. She liked cat, a lot. But sadly she only able to touch cat after she got new work outfits so her wild lightning wouldn't jump out from her skin to any beings she wanted to touch. Or in some cases, people around her when she got trapped inside the crowd or even when she was surrounded by animals.

"You're so cute~" Neru grinned happily, rubbing the cat with her hands. "It'll be nice if you're a person. But that won't happen, right? I don't have any fetish for furry either" Neru said to the cat.

"Nya~?" The cat meowing to her curiously, soften Neru's gaze.

"Valentine's coming next month but it'll feel lonely as always. I wish I've someone like you. But I don't find anyone who is fine with me. Even my bestie, Teto keeps her distance from me. It's really pissing me off" Neru talked to the cat, showing her sadness and that cat rubbing herself to Neru's legs, comforting Neru.

Neru smiled weakly and took the cat into soft embrace, holding her gently. 

"Thank you" Neru whispered to the cat then released her. "Here's your souvenir" Neru took out a can of cat food from her black sling bag and opened it, put it on the ground for the cat.

"Nya~" The cat thanking her and eating it happily, making Neru laughed softly.

"Geez. Eat well, okay? Here's your milk. It's still warm enough for you to drink. Be careful to not get choked like that time, okay?" Neru said as she put a bowl next to the can and poured the warm cat milk into it carefully. "Hope we can play together. But I need to go back soon" Neru patting the cat for the last time then stood up. "See you next time, kitty" Neru said her goodbye then heading back to Voca House. 

_I really wish I don't have anything to deal with today. Still.. I have to train my body more often later on. Gotta keep my physical strength in good shape. But really.. My stamina isn't as good as when I'm in my school days. Fighting ENTZ in days is really exhausting. Not to mention that I can't team up with anyone due to my wild magic. I'm better hunt ENTZ by myself after all. Since I don't have to worry about accidently burn someone into crisp. I don't plan to be an accidental murderer._

Neru sighed heavily then looked up at the sky as she stopped in front of Voca House gate. 

_I wonder how Teto and other utauloids doing. Utauloid group only moves as back up for vocaloid group. Recently ENTZ invasion looks a bit off for odd reason.. I'll give Teto a sweet bread as a nice job gift tomorrow. Today's plan is rest till next morning. I must keep myself in good shape to greet Teto tomorrow or she'll do something crazy again. I don't wanna deal with such worrywart. Too much trouble just to calm her down._

Neru decided then opened the gate tiredly. At the same time, at the north from Voca City, at far desserted area, in an abandoned city ruins..

Uta Utane or known as Defoko, one of utauloid captains, leading her unit of 6 people including herself to fight against green ENTZ and brown ENTZ at there as back up unit. Those ENTZ were insects type and were big like mature elephant. Defoko's unit was Momone Momo, Macne Nana, Tsukishiro Hakupo aka Tsuki and Matsudappoiyo aka Matsu. They were there to help Sakine Meiko, their head chief who also the chief of vocaloid group, and to help their fellow utauloidmate, Kasane Teto, the sergeant of Namine Ritsu's unit. Unlike another sergeants who always following their captains, Teto was the only sergeant who did separate work from her unit by working together with Meiko as duo unit. But due to unexpected intrusion of sudden brown ENTZ appearance, the duo red flame girls were troubled by it. Meiko's magic was red flame and a tame one with low light magic so she couldn't fight well against brown ENTZ which had earth magic. Lucky for her that Teto was a half chimera who had maroon flame, emerald wind and pale brown earth to buy some times till their back up came.

"Momo! Keep those green scum away from wounded unit!" Defoko deployed her aerial combat armor and shot down 10 green ENTZ using her magic bazooka. 

"On it!" Momo replied as she flying around, pushing and smashing away the said green ENTZ from Meiko and Teto. 

"Gross insects" Matsu said as he witnessed how a brown ENTZ got smashed by Nana using her green warhammer.

"They are tough" Nana claimed and soon Tsuki punched hardly to brown ENTZ which tried to attack Nana from her back till it flied into the big stone, crushed from throw punch. 

"I need to upgrade my gauntlet. Maybe I need new ones as well" Tsuki looked at his blue magic gauntlet which he wore on his right hand kinda scratched from the fight. 

"Ask Ne-kun to fix it after we done here. Cover it with your magic for now. Water is good against earth type" Nana sighed. 

"Yeah, right. She'll kill me for sure" Tsuki remembered how Neru crunched a can with her grasp when she got angry at him for breaking the fridge's door by accident. 

"Pay her for fixing it to avoid that. But she'll still give you some scolding though. I never see her be easy to anyone. Even kids are aware of bad end from making her angry" Matsu looked away with dark face, terrified of how scary Neru's lightning when she was so angry. 

"Stop saying scary things down there. Keep fighting" Defoko looked more terrified of what she heard since she almost got hit by Neru's angry lightning once by a thin hair. 

"Yes, sir!" Her units answered in sync.

Meanwhile, Meiko sat against broken wall while resting there with Teto protecting her using magic shield while Defoko and her unit fought against ENTZ, pushing them to stay far away from Teto and Meiko who were badly injured from the fight. 

"Sorry. I was careless. I never thought that we would get ambushed by brown ENTZ in a place like this" Meiko apologized to her younger chimera friend.

"It's fine. Defoko-chan and her unit is here with us now. You must focus on healing yourself. I'll keep my shield on to protect us" Teto smiled while she wasn't in a right place to said so.

"I hope we can make it to Voca House today but maybe we must postpone it till we are done here" Meiko smiled warmly, holding her wounded left arm, healing it with her weak, light magic.

"Let's bake some cookies together tomorrow at my home before going back to Voca House then~" Teto smiled softly, cheering her up even though she was wounded as bad as Meiko's.

"What's Neru favorite cookies?" Meiko asked curiously and Teto hummed while thinking about it.

"I won't tell you but I always give her dark ones since she said they are still good even if they are kinda burned off a bit. She's not doing well with sugar after all. Her taste buds are so sensitive so I always give her sweets with less sugar. Too sweet for her can make her sick. She's not diabetic. Just her tongue being too sensitive" Teto said frankly and Meiko could imagine Neru ate dark chocolate cookies with expression saying, 'What?' coldly.

"You're kinda unfair" Meiko giggled softly.

"Well, Ne-kun won't tell us what she likes either. She always ends up lying about whatever she really likes. I hope she can be a bit honest to me but looks like that's another story to try. She always fails to be honest to herself after all" Teto laughed softly, looked so relaxed despite how painful her wounds looked. 

"Actually, Teto. There's something I wanna tell you about Neru" Meiko said and Teto looked at her confusedly.

"What about Ne-kun?" Teto smiled but her smile was dark, but it was due how protective she was over Neru.

"Honestly.. I didn't tell Neru about our new vocaloid, Lily. I only told her about our new vocaloid, Cul who will arrive at Voca City next week" Meiko confessed and Teto's face turned darker due to the shock. "I planned to make Neru looks after Lily. Lily was a good girl and a quiet one so I thought that Neru'll like her instantly. Is it okay? For Neru to look after Lily?" Meiko sounded a bit hesitant and Teto saw her worries.

"Mei-san. For me, and for everyone in Voca House. You're the only person who has the right to make that kind of decisions for us. But it's Ne-kun who has the right to reject and to accept your decision there. I know you mean well. However, we shouldn't push Ne-kun against her will. Let's ask Ne-kun about it tomorrow. I'll accompany you if you're too nervous to talk to her by yourself" Teto smiled warmly, reassuring Meiko. "Therefore, we have no right to judge on how Neru'll feel toward Lily. Let's just watch over them and make sure they get along well with each other, okay?" Teto warned and Meiko giggled softly.

"Right. But I've a feeling that they'll get along just fine even without our help. Neru likes taking care of delicate things after all. I'm sure that she'll treat Lily better than how she treats us. In certain ways" Meiko said calmly and Teto recalled Lily's photo in her profile. 

_I can see that Lily is a pretty girl but is it really gonna be okay? I can see Ne-kun spoiling someone till that person becomes spoiled rotten but.. I also can see Ne-kun becomes scarier to Lily. Is this gonna be okay to let Ne-kun looks after Lily?_

Teto got so worried and confused in odd ways. Her feelings was twisted. Meanwhile, Meiko looked at nothingness while resting her body more.

_The truth is, Lily was so absentminded that time. She didn't even respond to her own name. Not even listening to what people said. Even so.. That girl.. Somehow she responded to the word, neru. But her response was so off. Why did she only said sun whenever she spoke?_

Meiko recalling the time when she met Lily for the 1st time inside Lily's home, Winter House. A big white house that was built in the middle of ice island, which was created by The Head of Winter House, Akuro himself, using his creation magic. A place which Meiko thought as a myth till Lily's father, Akuro, a big man with long black hair and crimson eyes summoned her right to there, in the living room with Lily sitting on his left arm like a doll while a boy with tanned skin who had golden eyes and white middle long hair sitting next to him. That boy was Mosh, Lily's adopted big brother and also, the sole person who looked after Lily when Lily was out, hunting GAUSS. Akuro and Mosh talked to Meiko about Lily and wanted Meiko to take Lily into Voca House Force as vocaloid. Meiko was surprised by that. However, only Lily knew about GAUSS and she was the one who put GAUSS into extinction. She openly agreed to take Lily into her vocaloid group. But she couldn't stop worrying about Lily who looked so absentminded that time. Moreover, Lily was injured so badly till she couldn't move her body but moving her hands a bit and barely could sit straight due to her last battle against GAUSS. To top it off, Lily just woke up from her comatose 6 days ago that time and that explaining why Lily was so weak and so absentminded. After Meiko talked to Akuro and Mosh, Mosh spotted the time at wall clock which showing 19:00 that day. 

"It's time for Lily to sleep" Mosh said to Akuro. 

Even so, Meiko spotted something odd. Lily who looked sleepy suddenly perked up right when Mosh said nerujikanda from「リリーが寝る時間だ」 or in romaji: `Rirī ga nerujikanda'. Right when Mosh said, 'neru'.

"Sun?" Lily suddenly spoke up in question to Mosh, making the two men looked back at her warmly.

"Lily. You can see the sun tomorrow. Now's your time to sleep. You must rest soon" Akuro pat Lily's head gently.

"Sun" Again, Lily gave the same respond to her father.

"No sun for now. Now is sleep time for you" Mosh said softly.

"Sun?" Lily said once again.

"Lily. The sun already sets down. It's night now. There's no sun at the night sky" Akuro sighed and Lily looked uninterested in the subject as she looked back at nothingness, being silent like a doll again.

_That's kinda off.. It looks like they are talking about different topic. Wait.. Is it possible that?_

Meiko thought a bit then smiled secretly. 

"Neru?" Meiko tried her hypothesis and Lily soon turned to look at her.

"Sun?" Lily's response didn't change a bit, making Meiko smiled sweetly as she held her excitement.

"I see. I see~" Meiko giggled happily, making those men confused.

"What's it?" Akuro and Mosh asking, not knew about what happened.

"It's nothing. I just remembered about small orange cat in my place named Neru" Meiko told them happily and Lily looked interested in it.

"Sun" Lily said, making the two men looked at them.

"Yup. Neru hates going outside when the air is hot at outside but she likes basking under evening and morning sunlights. She even sets her bed near window so she can bask under sun whenever she feels like it" Meiko said cheerfully as if she was doing some story telling to a little kid, leaving Mosh and Akuro in confusion.

"Sun" Lily looked so excited, her eyes brighten up.

"If you join our vocaloid group, you can see Neru as you like. How about it? Wanna live in Voca House with Neru?" Meiko said carefully.

"Sun!" Lily said, accepting the offer, maybe.

"If you wanna see Neru, you must get better soon so you can go to Voca House in Voca City sooner. Okay?" Meiko smiled warmly and Lily blinked her eyes then nodded.

Meiko smiled brightly, making Mosh sighed while Akuro pat his daughter's head again. 

"I don't really get it but thank you for accepting my daughter. She'll go to Voca City after she's able to do things by herself again. Mosh will tell you when Lily will go there. A day before Lily's leaving" Akuro said calmly and Meiko smiled.

"Sure. I'll ask someone to prepare a good room for Lily so she just need to come to Voca City. I also will send some people to escort her. I'll make sure that she's safe with us" Meiko said and Akuro looked at Lily warmly.

"Please do so. If anything bad happen to her. I'll come and take her home with me. She's my little daughter. I may will not be able to forgive whoever hurts her. A single sadness tear drop from her and I may will tear that person apart. I don't send her to there to see her sad. I want her to be able to have good connections with people and make more enjoyable memories with her own friends" Akuro stated and Meiko felt scared a bit more of him but she understood his feelings.

"I'll do anything I can to make sure nothing bad happens" Meiko promised and Akuro stood up.

"It's a deal then. Mosh. Please send her back to her place. We don't want someone to call police for her sudden disappearance, right?" Akuro said and Mosh stood up.

"Of course not. Father. Rest assured. I'll handle the rest" Mosh smiled and Akuro walked upstairs with Lily, leaving them. 

"So, you're the one who summoned me to here?" Meiko asked curiously and Mosh stared at her calmly. 

"Nope. It's father who did it. I can't use that kind of magic. My magic is different. I'll send you back to before he summoned you. 3 seconds is good, right?" Mosh said but before Meiko asked about it, Mosh already sent her back to where she was before got summoned and 3 seconds had passed after she got summoned. 

_That boy sure sent me back and made it like I didn't go somewhere. Remembering it really pissing me off. What kind of magic he used earlier? I'm so curious about that but asking people about it'll be troublesome!_

Meiko thought then remembered something else. 

"Teto" Meiko looked at Teto and Teto snapped back to reality. 

"Yes? What's it?" Teto asked and Meiko looked at Defoko and others. 

"Did anyone else beside us and Yukari know about Neru's ability? Her teleport, I mean" Meiko asked carefully and Teto smiled. 

"Nope. Only Yukari knows that beside the two of us. Teleport that Neru possesses is unique after all. She can't teleport anything but herself. She can't control it well so she always teleport herself at the sky to avoid accident. Her lightning becomes a lot out of hands whenever she teleports herself after all" Teto confirmed and Meiko recalled how Neru teleported herself to go straight to the location of her battle assignment against ENTZ. 

"Yeah, right. But how about offensive magic? Don't she have some attack spells?" Meiko asked again and Teto turned into blue as if she faced grim reaper itself. 

"Mei-san. Are you trying to kill us? Or you plan to destroy this whole dimension? Let's not teach something dangerous to our cute Ne-kun. Okay?" Teto said seriously and clearly, not liking the idea of Neru having offensive magic. 

"Huh?" Meiko blinked her eyes, confused then grasped something. "Hang on. Neru doesn't have any offensive magic? I thought she has some. She always hits us with her lightning when she gets angry, right?" Meiko asking and Teto laughing dryly. 

"That's not really wrong but it's not quite right either. Ne-kun's magic is.. It's actually a defensive type. When she gets angry, she's kinda lost her control over her magic so her defense area expanding which makes her lightning hits us. It's more to an accident where we accidentally step into her defense area and hurt ourselves. Ne-kun's magic is like auto defense armor that won't go off even when she falls unconscious and that's it" Teto explained carefully and Meiko's face became pale as white sheet. 

"So that's how her magic works along this time" Meiko started to understand how Neru's magic worked then realized something. "Wait.. Won't that dry up her magic pool? Is she alright?" Meiko got worried and Teto smiled warmly at her.

"Who knows?" Teto kept up her smile. 

_That's impossible for Ne-kun to run out of magic but saying that will trouble Ne-kun. Mei-san is a good person but if she tells someone else about it.. Ne-kun may will be in danger._

Teto thought behind her smile. In another place, at an isolated town surrounded by forest, Yuzuki Yukari, captain of 6 unit floating in the sky alone. She stood in mid air while looking at the beast type, yellow ENTZ below her turned into black dust. She just blasted them all with her dark god magic, dark lightning buster. She sighed as her battle assignment ended and soon, Galaco, a captain of different 6 unit who was tasked the same assignment is her flied to her left side. The two were working as duo unit currently due to their members busy with their other jobs. 

"You really blast them with single shot" Galaco said calmly as if she had gotten used to see that. 

"The same goes for you. You give them that rainbow star rain earlier. That's more dangerous than mine" Yukari said flatly and Galaco hummed a bit while thinking about something. 

"Do you know that Neru's done with her battle assignment today?" Galaco asked, changing the topic and Yukari looked at her confusedly.

"What? Isn't she coming back to Voca House next evening? Meiko gives her a long battle assignment and it needs a week to finish it at least She won't be able to finish it in 5 days. She's assigned to fight against unknown ENTZ under a city ruin at north and her movement's so limited there since it's in underground water channel. Not to mention that she's investigating that place by herself without anyone helping her. How can she cuts it down into 5 days? That's impossible" Yukari so against that idea.

"Well.. My magic barrier which I cast around Voca House send me a signal that she already stepped into Voca House. Is it bad?" Galaco asked curiously, not knowing as to why Yukari's face became blue.

"So she's really fine with walking through sewer to hunt ENTZ, huh?" Yukari looked away.

"That's kinda rude but yeah.. It's hard to imagine someone who likes to nag people around walking through dirty sewers. She hates dirty stuffs" Galaco said frankly then she and Yukari remembered something.

_Hold on a minute!! Isn't all places she gets assigned to have no place to clean herself?! Then.. How on earth she always comes without getting dirty?? Is it possible that she uses her magic to clean herself?!_

Galaco and Yukari thought the same. Meanwhile, back to train station, Lily opened her eyes after got dozed off in sit position on the bench. She looked around. There was no sign of people coming to pick her up and it has been more than an hour she waited in that spot.

_No one comes.. What time is it now?_

Lily put back the book she borrowed into its bookcase then looked at the clock wall.

**12: 45**

Lily stared at it flatly and sighed.

"I'll go by myself then" Lily leaving her spot, going to less crowded area in that train station.

In the same time, inside Voca House. Neru already lied down on the couch in the living room. Resting there while lying flat with her stomach. She already dozed off the second she threw herself on the couch. There was no sound inside that big house. It was so peaceful and so quiet till suddenly, a scream woke her up brutally.

"WE ARE LATE!!!" Neru recognized that voice which was coming from Hatsune Miku's room.

However, that scream belonged to another person, Kagamine Rin. Hatsune Miku's a captain of 5 unit and Kagamine Rin is one of her members. Soon, two people were sounded to be running downstairs, going to that living room. Neru groaned angrily as her sleep got disturbed. She got off from the comfy couch and stood before the stairs. Ready to scold the younger girls who heading to there. Miku and Rin got shocked as Neru entered their view and soon, they tripped then crashed down to the floor. Passing by Neru's sides to avoid, bumping into her. Neru sighed as she turned around to see them lied on the floor near the couches. Feeling a bit sorry for them.

"What are you doing? Screaming and running inside the house like that. That's really dangerous. What if you two hit your heads? You'll lose your brain more than you do. Stupids" Neru said coldly and those two got shocked by that.

"So much harsh words for being smaller. It's really mean, Neru~" Miku said sadly.

"No wonder it's so slow for you and Len to get together" Rin pouted angrily.

_Shut up. Stop pairing me up with him._

Neru felt annoyed with what Rin said and her aura became more menacing. 

"I don't care about him and not want to be with him either. Annoying brats" Neru raised her voice, showing her anger and her face is red because it. 

"Aw, don't be shy~" Miku smiled teasingly, taking Neru's reaction as tsundere's tsun side. 

"I'm not and will never be shy to anyone like him. What are you yelling about earlier?" Neru holding up her anger hardly. 

Miku and Rin soon, looking at each other. Sweating and panicking. They knew well what trouble they had caused today. 

_We are so late. Maybe Lily'll get mad at us!_

Rin said with her gaze to Miku.

_I know. We are so late after all! But we can do just fine!_

Miku replied to Rin with the same way. Then they both looked at Neru. Neru knew that gaze so well. That bothering her a lot. Making her uncomfortable.

"What's it?" Neru stepped back a little, not liking what she saw.

"Neru~" Miku and Rin smiled brightly at her while wearing rubber gloves. 

_Ah.. I hate those smiles and all.._

Neru lost all color of her face as she knew what would happen next.

_I know this is gonna happen!!_

Neru screamed internally as Miku and Rin dragged her out from Voca House with full speed. They were flying in full speed, heading to Voca Train Station. Neru almost fainted from the sudden drag but she already got used by it thanks to Teto and Meiko training. Even so, she hated being dragged around like some thing or even animal. Finally they landed in train station and faced a big crowd of people. 

"Unbelievable" Rin stated with palm face.

"This's nightmare mode" Miku added, her face was like Rin.

"Okay. Time out. We can't go through it. Too many people" Neru finally spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it. We can get through it! Keep your firework inside you!" Miku said seriously.

"I don't think that'll be good. My lightning can jump from my skin. Are you stupid?" Neru stared at Miku flatly, not wanna go into that crowd.

"So much being meany for being cute" Miku held the pain she felt from Neru's harsh words.

"Seriously, Neru. You're not gonna hurt anyone on purpose. We have renewed your work outfits so that your lighting won't jump to anyone. We are wearing this renewed gloves so we won't hurt your so sensitive skin. Gumi and I have invented them for everyone's safety. There's nothing in the world that can't be solved by science!" Rin said proudly.

"That's our best scientists duo for you!" Miku smiled cheerfully, also proud of what Rin and Gumi created.

"There's a thin difference between genius and madness. Don't forget the mess you all make whenever you two doing your so called experiments. I'm the one who is responsible for everything inside and outside the house as long as it's in house area. I fix all mess that you all created" Neru glared at them, angry.

"W-We also helped paying and cleaning it!" Miku and Rin said in unison, making Neru sighed heavily.

"All you doing is adding my problem. Why are we coming to here anyway? I don't recall anything about this" Neru smelled something fishy and bull's eyes, Rin and Miku looked away from her then..

"Whatever! Let's hurry!" Rin said and soon, they dragged Neru into the crowd.

**—15 minutes later—**

_I have a feelings this will happen._

It's been 15 minutes that Neru got separated from Miku and Rin inside that crowd. She got pushed to different directions from the two and now she stood alone near the wall. She looked at the crowds, panting heavily as she was so tired from being pushed around. 

_I don't ever wanna get into that crowd again!_

Neru said internally, noting it in her brain. After calmed down, Neru looked around, looking for good place to rest. She remembered that behind the wall she leaned to, there was a rest area where less people went to there. Lighten up a bit, Neru turned to right and walked straight to the turning point and just had to turn to right to reach the rest area. She listened to a music in her headphone as she cheered up herself. Walking to her destination. In the same time Lily just done changing her outfit into boyish winter outfit and walked out from female restroom. She wanted to check if the station wasn't as crowded as before or not so she turned to her left and went straight to the turning point. She was in the rest area where Neru headed to. Soon, at the turning point, Neru bumped into her. Accidently hitting Lily's chin with her forehead then crashed into Lily's chest. She bounced backward and fell on the floor with her butt 1st with hands held her aching forehead. Meanwhile, Lily only stepped aback and held her aching chin as she did so. 

"Au-uff!" Neru yelped and "Ouch!" Lily said painfully were being heard in the same time as they crashed into each others in the same time earlier.

Unlucky, that might the good word for both of them but Neru picked this accident as her fault for not being capable enough to sense Lily who coming from another direction.

_I hit someone when bumping into them! This's bad!! How can I not sense him?! He's tall and so easy to sense! What the heck Neru!!_

Neru scolding herself mentally, felt guilty for accidently hurting someone by bumping into them. Quickly, Neru stood up then bowing to Lily deeply. 

"I'm so sorry!" Neru said loudly, didn't even realize that her orange cellphone had fallen on the floor as well and lied down in front of Lily's right feet.

_Huh?_

Lily looked at Neru, confused but something near her feet stealing her attention. Neru's cellphone was glowing, the music player stopped in the middle due to sudden fall and Neru's orange and black bluetooth headphone fell on Neru's shoulders. Lily saw something written on the screen. Something familiar as she became more aware after getting bumped to and getting hit on the chin.

**[ paused || GRAVITY—LILY ]**

_That's.._

Lily bowed down to take Neru's cellphone and checked it in single glance. She felt dizzy and nauseous all of sudden as her memories raced back into her almost dead brain.

_It hurts.._

Lily held the pain as she reached out her left hand to Neru's right hand then grabbed it softly. She pulled Neru's hand slowly as she turning it so the palm faced her. 

"Here" Lily put the cellphone on its owner palm and Neru held her cellphone which had fallen out from its bag earlier.

"T-Thank you" Neru said somewhat shyly and Lily soon pulled back her hand away as she made sure that Neru held her cellphone right.

"...." Lily didn't say anything and decided to turn back to rest area where she was in earlier. 

Lily walked away and Neru felt something began to climb up inside her heart. 

_This's.. weird.._

Neru thought then shook her head to clean her mind. 

_He hasn't forgive me! I must apologize to him!_

Neru snapped back to the reality then went after Lily.

"Wait! Wait up!" Neru said loud enough to reach Lily's ears. 

Soon, Lily stopped walking and turning around to see Neru who again, bumping into her. This time, Neru going straight to her chest thanks to Lily sudden stop and turn. Neru blushed quickly as she felt her face heating up. Her hands grabbing on Lily's winter jacket on instinct so she wouldn't bounced backward. Lily stared at her calmly as her brain registering what she saw. Still holding up the pain. 

"S-Sorry" Neru pulled herself away with hands behind her back, embarrassed for bumping into Lily twice. 

_What the heck are you doing?! Bumping into him twice?! How clumsy you can get today?! Get a hold of yourself, Neru! Don't embarrass yourself more than this! Apologize nicely! Hurry!_

Neru scolding herself again then took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry" Neru said clearly, bowing then standing up straightly, showing her face to Lily.

Lily's dull eyes perked up as she saw Neru's face. The pain she felt being washed away in a flash.

_Ah.. Really.. She is bigger than the last time I saw her. She even still keeping that cellphone I gave her after she graduated from elementary school. Right. Better buy her something to mark this day._

Lily thought as she kept her calm face and calm gaze but Neru spotted Lily's eyes lighten up. Making her curious about it. But before the two able to said something, Neru's stomach growling. Making Neru blushed brightly. 

_What's this all of sudden?! How embarrassing!_

Neru looked away quickly. Knowing well that she had been out without eating anything at all today. Her stomach was empty and wanted something to fill it. Even so, Lily found it as a surprising sound. She didn't laugh nor saying anything about it. She stood still, staring at Neru, waiting for her to say something. 

"Um.. I'm sorry. I haven't.. eat anything today so.. Sorry" Neru still looked away, so embarrassed with everything she said. 

Lily remembered the vending machine nearby the rest area. She took Neru's left hand then leading her to the empty bench in the rest area. Neru only following her, looking down at the floor, still embarrassed. Soon, Lily made Neru sat on the bench then left her there, heading to vending machine in a corridor. Neru sighed heavily as she tried to calm down. 

_At least, he didn't say anything about it but I don't know if he forgives me or not._

Neru sighed again then remembered something important. Her money was inside her sling bag and she had put it on the table in Voca House after she entered the living room. Penniless, she got panicked. 

_What should I do?! I can't call Teto to come and pick me up! She'll get worried and I don't wanna trouble her by buying me foods either! She's always caring and it's troubling! She may will swing up and kill those idiots! What to do?! I can't go from here by walking! I'm too hungry to walk back to Voca House! I can't get money in this condition either! Not even able to use my ability to teleport back to Voca House while starving like this! I'm so doomed!_

Neru closed her eyes, feeling nauseous and dizzy. She was starving, couldn't think straightly and her consciousness started to slip away slowly. At the right timing, Lily came back with a can of hot double dark chocolate in each of her bare hands. Neru opened her eyes and found Lily offered a can in her right hand to Neru, giving it to her without Neru asking.

"For you" Neru heard Lily said it and soon, Neru took that can.

"Thank you" Neru said weakly, still dizzy.

"Let me" Lily said after taking the seat next to Neru, making Neru focused on her again. 

Without a word, Neru watched how Lily put her own can on the bench, right next to herself then opened the can Neru's holding carefully. Lily took back her can and opened it, sitting straight and looking forward to nothing. Drinking quietly. Neru found it soothing and she started to drink her hot double dark chocolate. She perked up as it wasn't as hot as she thought. Somehow the hot double dark chocolate was warm enough for her to drink. But she remembered how hot the can was supposed to be even in the winter like this. She was confused.

_It's not as hot as usual. It's a bit colder. But warm enough to drink. It feels nice. I like it. But how come it be like this?_

Neru glanced at Lily then recalled how Lily came with those cans of hot chocolate in her bare hands. Bare hands. Even Kaito who was so used to make ice creams would throw the hot can because it was too hot for him to hold. Neru eyed Lily up and down, noticed how pale her skin and how cold it looked like.

_Ice master? I heard that cyromancer can freeze water but their ice master grade can decrease the temperature of liquid and even air with their magics without freezing it. It's so hard to find one for 50 years. Ice mastery needs a lot of focus and have a curse like freezing cyromancer to death slowly or even quickly. Most of them died in trying to mastering it to ice master level. I can't believe I'm sitting right next to an ice master. But asking him about his ice magic won't be good. Some people may will kidnap him and try to use his magic for crimes. Even so.. Not talking while sitting alone with him here is too awkward! I can't go along with this kind of situation!_

Neru thought hardly then found something to talk about.

"Is this your 1st time coming to this city? Your outfit looks like not from markets in this city. I never see a winter outfit like yours. They are so well made and the materials used for them is so good too. It's really good. Whoever made it must be a genius clothes designer" Neru broke the silence, looking so calm while panicking inside. 

_That's not a good lines for starting a conversation with strangers! What are you?! A fashion expert?!_

Neru kept calm outside, not showing anything in her face but her eyes showing how worried she was inside. Lily noticed it and stared at her with unreadable face but deep gaze. 

"Yeah" Lily said calmly, her voice somehow reassuring Neru and the worried in Neru's eyes faded away.

"That's a surprise" Neru looked at her softly, truly calmed down.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously, going along with it but her face still remained the same.

"Well.. To start it with.. I don't see you bring anything with you. Not even a sling bag. Also, you don't take out your phone so I assume that you are here by yourself that's why you not trying to call anyone. If not, you're waiting for someone to pick you up here since you don't look like in hurry and still idling around here with me. It's so rare for someone to come to another place by themselves since ENTZ still lurking around somewhere. Invading as they please like some kind of parasite. It's dangerous to walk around by yourself with the possibility of various things around. There's even a news about some kidnappings at some places in Voca City recently. No one knows what happened to those missing people yet but they are all new to this city oddly" Neru said, concerned about the recent news she read and heard about people missing mysteriously.

"But I'm here not by myself. You're here too and we've each other, right?" Lily touched Neru's hand, holding it gently.

"You're right but still.. I don't even know why you come to this city or.. what place you should visit. Are you here for visiting someone? Or for job interview? Wait. You don't even bring a bag. Sorry" Neru got embarrassed again but Lily didn't say a word about it, not even laughing at her.

"It's fine. You're not entirely wrong. I'm here for my new job. They give me a place to stay and even provide my daily necessities there as well since my father had sent all my stuffs to there" Lily recalled the deal with Meiko.

"That's good but doesn't that mean that you should go to your new place to arrange your stuffs there then?" Neru asked frankly.  
"Hm.. Father told me that I just need to give them a voice command and they will arrange themselves" Lily said calmly and Neru got surprised by that. 

_What the-?! Are you telling me that your father is telekinesis master?! Wait.. Electromancer can move object using electromagnetic too. I can too. Still.. Using a voice command to move things sure sounds so nice. I wanna have that kind of ability as well to move away those troublemaker from trouble._

Neru sighed softly and drank her hot chocolate again. Neru finished her drink and looked back at Lily. 

"So.. What do you want to do then? Do you know this city? This city is the current biggest city in the world so newcomer like you can get lost easily here. I recommend using the newest digital map for directions" Neru still remembered that her stomach wasn't full enough for her to walk back to Voca House and her reliable friends were out for duties.

She couldn't call anyone to pick her and she wasn't in the mood to put up with Miku and Rin. Deep down inside her heart, without knowing who she was talking with, she wanted Lily to stay longer with her. It was weird to feel that way but as the time went, it felt normal. It felt normal for her to want Lily to stay at her side. It felt like she had been waiting for Lily to come to her and stayed with her. Subconsciously, Neru held back Lily's hand, holding it a bit tightly. Squeezing it softly. 

_I don't understand this feeling. But I can't let go of his hand. How odd.._

Neru thought, preparing for Lily to pull away her hand. Unexpectedly, Lily didn't pull her hand away. Instead of that, she stood up in front of Neru. Putting her empty can into trash bin along with Neru's empty can, still holding Neru's hand. 

"I wanna see every places where you like to visit. I'll pay you for it. I'll pay for your transportation later too" Lily said calmly, gazing at Neru's eyes deeply.

"Well.." It was a nice offer but Neru couldn't stand to part away with Lily later after taking her out around the city. "That's.." Again, Neru couldn't walk back to Voca House as she was and she needed some cash for her transportation to get back to Voca House. "If you want it then I don't mind it. You're free to do what you want and I need some money to get back. You also need someone to guide you around this city or you'll get lost and I hate being asked by police afterward" Neru took Lily's offer with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Then, take me to wherever place you like" Lily said as her eyes now fully brighten up.

Neru felt her heart skipped a beat and her blood racing crazily as she somehow felt excited by those words. 

_This person is.. nut.. What if I were that kind of girl who likes going to love hotel with guy she met for his money? He's really nut.._

Neru smiled inside. Finding it funny. 

"I'll remember to return the favor to you the next time we meet. I promise I'll help you out whenever I find you in trouble" Neru promised to Lily, without knowing Lily's identity yet. 

"Yeah" Lily said gently, making Neru giggled softly.

"Let's look for a place to fill our stomachs. Hot chocolate can't fill our hunger and thirst for long" Neru smiled warmly, getting off from the bench and this time, leading Lily to where she wanted. 

They walked hand in hand, heading to an alley between 2 big buildings. Not even paying attention to couple who passing by. They not even caring about how people around them seeing them as romantic couple. The way their hands locked, Neru liked it. It felt so comfortable and she was so excited that she didn't mind about how close they were. 

_It's so odd. But it feels so reassuring. I don't think I can let his hand go after this tour. He doesn't talk much but he's so kind. Together with him feels so pleasant. Everything about him just feels so nice too. I wanna feel him more._

Neru thought as they kept walking. Soon, Neru blushed at the thought. Realizing how improper her thought.

_Woah! Hold on! What the heck are you thinking! Such shameless thought! I must be too hungry that my mind messed up. Right. That must be it. Still.. It would be nice if he was a girl. It's so unfortunate but... I don't think I'll be able to meet him again after this. I bumped into him by accident after all. There's no way I'll bump into him again. I can't push myself to him and even if I can, it'll hurt both of us. Asking him to come with me to Voca House and stay with me is out of question. Isn't there a way for us to stay together?_

Neru's mind twisted again and Lily spotted the change of Neru's expression. Neru looked disappointed and even worse, looked like she wanna cry and yet angry. Discomfort was showed clearly in Neru's eyes.

"I love you only" Lily spouted out bluntly out of the blue, making Neru stopped and soon, they looked at each other.

"What?" Neru was too surprised by sudden unnoticed confession and Lily looked at her with confused look. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. I didn't hear you clearly" Neru felt bad but she really didn't hear it clearly as she was agonizing over her bad thought earlier.

"....." Lily blinked her eyes, not know what to say. 

However, Neru waited for her to speak patiently. She even stared at Lily softly with a warm smile on her face. Lily was lost in Neru's eyes, feeling so nostalgic with them. They not noticed that they had been out from that alley and stood in front of it with people paying attention to them. Lily's heart beating loudly, strongly as her excitement rising up. She wanted to just hug Neru, indulging herself in Neru's body warmth and enjoying Neru's body scent. She wanted it so much but couldn't say it. Neru noticed Lily fidgeting a bit. She sighed softly. Neru's free hand soon touched Lily's cheek, rubbing it as she caressing it. Lily closed her eyes as she enjoyed the gentleness of Neru's hand. She always liked it. Neru found it as a fun thing. For her, Lily acted like some kitty. A big cat in Lily's case but still, Neru found her as adorable and delicate big kitty.

_It's.. suffocating. I want him to stay with me longer. I wanna hold him forever._

Neru leaned closer to Lily, hugging her. It was so heartwarming for them and for their spectators. After some good times hugging, Neru pulled away, but their hands still holding on each other. Looked like they both had no intention to let go.

"It's fine. You can say anything you want. I'll listen to it" Neru soothing her, smiled warmly with both of hands holding Lily's hand.

"I want.." Lily spoke up.

Her heart wanna say something. But then she remembered something from the past. A promise which she held onto for years. A vow which she wouldn't dare to break off.

_Almost. Don't rush it. I can wait. She doesn't remember that yet. She hasn't said it. But still.. It's been years. Her heart may have changed. I must remember my place. Don't expect anything. She's just being kind. No special meaning into it. Don't forget your place. I'm here just to fulfill her needs and my promises. I wanna love her only. Not more. I'm fine with anything. Whatever she picks, I'll do it._

Lily didn't look away from Neru and kept gazing into her eyes. Neru got confused as Lily pulled away her hand, hiding both of her hands behind her back. 

"I wanna eat egg ramen with a lot veggies and shrimps. So.. If you don't mind.. I want you eat it too. If you don't want it then I'll buy whatever food you want" Lily said carefully, not wanna ruin the moment they had. 

Neru sighed softly then moved to Lily's left side. Standing at her left side and without hesitation, hugging Lily's left arm. Lily was surprised a bit by that but Neru looked so composed with what she was doing.

"I know that I'm a picky eater but that doesn't mean I can't eat it. I'm not allergic to egg and I'm good with seafood. I'll eat the same food you eat and drink the same drink you drink as well. Just don't push yourself too much and don't pick anything that will end bad for you. The chocolate you bought me earlier was.. a chocolate with less sugar and low sweetness. Not much people like drinking it so I can tell that, our tongues are more likely the same. I mean, our taste buds almost the same" Neru blushed slightly, a bit embarrassed after said 'our tongues' since it sounded like they had shared their kiss before.

_This's so ambiguous and misleading! Our tongues sounds so lewd! The heck are you saying?!_

Neru screamed internally and her head steamed a bit. 

"Okay" Lily spoke up again and her cheeks were tainted red.

"Well.. Let's eat at there. They have various ramens including egg ramen which you wanna eat earlier. It's cheaper than usual ramen but taste better than in high class Japanese restaurant. Wanna eat there?" Neru flipped the topic back, wanted to forget about it.

"Let's go" Lily perked up and Neru was caught by surprise once again.

"Come here" Neru pulled Lily to the small Japanese food restaurant gently, lighten up again. 

They ate the egg ramens Lily wanted and Lily paid it all with cash. Neru was surprised to see how much money Lily had inside her black wallet and warned Lily to be careful about it. After resting for some minutes, sitting on the bench under a tree, Neru took Lily to her another favorite places around there. Various stores Neru trusted, nice cafes to enjoy the time and some hidden beautiful places for sightseeing and to some other places. However Lily enjoyed the tour just by seeing how excited Neru's. While in other hand, Neru enjoyed the time she spent with Lily. They finally walked along river side in a small park. They had a lot of fun touring around Voca City, even had a time watching horror movie in Voca City Mall's Theater. Some parts of movies, Lily looked confused, deep in thought and even teared up a bit at sad scene, amusing Neru with her various expressions back there. Neru sat down on the green grass with tree shadowing her as Neru sat under it, looking across the river, at the sun.

"I like sitting here whenever I feel like it" Neru said as she hugging her knees, felt so relaxed and comfy. 

Lily sat down, next to Neru. Staring at the sun too. They had spent hours touring around and the sun was about to set down for ending the day. But they had an half hour before the sunset and the dark sky came forth.

"The sky always looks pretty here. Even at night. There's less people around here after the sunset. It'll be nice if.. next time.. we do stargazing here. This place is one of my best spots for stargazing. I only need to ride a bus to reach here from my current place. We can meet up here to.. hang out.. if.. you.. don't mind.. about it" Neru said, being shy at the end. 

_Geez. Being all sweet and cute like this. You're not playing fair. There's no way I can stop yearning for you. I wanna see you, always. But I can't stay with you if we're not connected. Our connection is limited after all._

Lily sighed softly then leaned to Neru's shoulder, resting her head there. Neru was surprised by that sudden move but she found it as comforting. Smoothly, Lily put some cash in plastic wrap bag sneakily into Neru's shirt side pocket and smiled in secret. 

_At least, I wanna keep giving her everything she needs. Even if I must do it secretly. She may not need me but she needs some things like money and stuffs. I can give her anything she needs. Even my life. I don't mind dying twice and more for her. I'll keep her happy and safe. Even if it kills me, I don't mind about it._

Lily snuggled closer to Neru. Enjoying the warmth emitted from Neru's body.

"I like stars because the sun is one of them. Let's see them together next time" Lily said calmly and Neru teared up a bit.

"It's a promise then" Neru said calmly, happy for it.

"Yeah" Lily closed her eyes, felt a bit sleepy.

"It must be tiring you out but it's almost dark. We must go back to our own places and rest. I still need to go to bus station to reach my place. Night isn't so friendly here" Neru said softly and Lily looked at her.

"I'll walk you to the bus station and see you off then" Lily said as calm as usual.

"Okay" Neru took the offer.

They stood up together then walked hand in hand again to the bus station Neru mentioned. There were some older people there. Waiting for the bus to come as well. Their hands finally let go of each other. In short time, the bus came and Neru stood in front of Lily, facing her. 

"Thank you for today" Neru said then gave a goodbye hug to Lily. "Be careful on your way back" Neru said then went into the bus, sat behind the driver.

 _It's so much fun today_. 

Neru smiled, secretly holding her cellphone. Looking at her phone wallpaper which was a photo of her and Lily from photo booth in arcade happily. Not realizing the odd air inside the bus. 

_I wanna have a photo when he smiles. He's so pretty. Kinda looks like a girl if he wears girls outfit. Well, he gets a beautiful face so any clothes will do for him. Maybe he's here to work as a model?.. Wait.. We didn't introduce ourselves to each other! I don't know his name! Neither do him knows mine! We didn't do exchange contact either! Is this what they call as half luck? But.. I've a lot of fun with him. It's so fun just being with him. Even so.. He's not a girl and it's such unfortunate. Maybe.. It's the best thing for me to not meet him anymore. It'll be bad if I fall in love with him. He's a guy, a male. I can't bear his children. Neither I can please him physically. Even if we can stay together.. What's the point of it if we can't join as one? It'll be possible if he's a girl but.. My body can't accept guy.. Ah.. Why the person I can touch is that guy? This world is so unfair. Till when I've to feel this lonely? Till I die? That's it? It's so depressing. How suffocating!_

Neru buried herself in deep thought, dwelling in her loneliness. The bus closed the door as it had taken all of its passengers. Starting to move forward. Lily watched the bus moving. She watched it slowly. Feeling a bit sad to see Neru went away. But, she saw the people inside the bus changed into something else entirely. They turned into corpses. Without thinking, in a flash, Lily ran after that bus, right 2 meters away behind it. 

"Neru!!" Lily shouted, trying to call out to Neru but her voice didn't reach the smaller girl. "NERU!!" Lily ran faster, trying to catch up to the bus. 

_It hurts. My chest hurts. Please.. Please.. Please let me use more strength. I must save Neru at all costs! I don't mind dying twice for her! My body.. My soul.. My heart.. My everything.. I've decided to give them for her! Please let me save her!_

Lily's eyes shining along with her faded marks on her body. The marks on her left arm and lower back shone as it faded away more. 

"NERU~!!" Lily leaped on the back of the bus, clung into it. "Give her back! Give her back!" She knocked on the glass, trying to break it but it was like strong plastic. 

The driver glanced at Lily, he looked so gross as a rotten corpse with red eyes for Lily. Soon, the road they were on changed into mountain roads. It wasn't smooth, and the sides of the road was dangerous cliffs. Lily smelled the scent of water. The road was heading uphill, to the broken bridge with deep cliff between it. That deep cliff had water in it, it was a deep river which ended with high waterfall. The ghost bus heading to there. Intended to drop itself into cliff and broke down within the waterfall. They were some meters away from the broken bridge. Lily saw the cliff and soon, broke the back window with strong punch, making her right hand bleeding. Neru heard the sound of crashing glasses and soon, stood up and found out where she was. She was inside the ghost bus but Lily who fell on the floor shocking her more. But before Neru could say a word, something bad happened. 

"Neru, watch out!" Lily got up and ran to her, holding her tightly as the bus fell into the deep cliff.

Neru was stunned by that and felt everything around her moved in really slow motion. Danger surrounding them. Soon Lily's back bumped to the side door as the bus crashed into the water. Neru lost her consciousness right after the crashing while Lily got her head bumped into the door hardly, pounding her head loudly. The water filled the bus instantly as the glasses had broken when the bus hit the water surface. Lily's eyes shining brightly inside the darkness of the water depth. She held Neru while swimming through the broken window, heading out to water surface. Her body got bruised and scratched but thanks to her being living shield for Neru, the smaller girl got no bruise nor even scratch on her body. Lily let the water dragged them along till she saw a land to get out from the water before the water dropped them within the waterfall. She carried Neru in bridal carry, hugging her like that while heading to the cave under a cliff. The cave was quite tidy and even cleaner than Lily thought. Lily lied Neru on a big flat stone like bed.

_This is.. Is it an altar? But there are another flat stones inside this cave. They look like table and 2 chairs. Wait.. Doesn't that mean someone or maybe two people used to be here? But there are nothing like kitchen tool. This doesn't look good._

Lily spotted a half buried human bones near the stone where Neru lied on. Soon, a thunder clashed at the sky, startling Lily a bit. Lily looked at outside where the rain pouring down hardly. 

_I must protect Neru. This place's not for living._

Lily took a deep breath then rummaged her left pocket, taking out a disc. 

"Better get ready before get troubled" Lily pulled a blue katana out from that disc.

She took out a belt with a knife in each side, from the same disc. Lily stared at Neru then took out a pair of dual black and yellow guns from the disc as well. She sighed a bit heavily as she placed the weapons next to Neru. 

"What should I do to protect you forever? I'm just.. able to love you with everything I have. Seriously, Neru.. You always be a sweetheart. Even in condition and situation like this. You're always willing to protect me. For years.. Even for more years. I love you only" Lily sat at Neru's side, running her fingers through Neru's left cheek. "Will you forgive me? Always forgive me?" Lily held Neru's hands then kissed them gently. 

The lightnings had been running through around them, cycling like invisible ball shield. Those lightnings were so thin and so transparent, unlike usual since Neru was knocked unconscious. Lily took out a backpack out from her disc then put it next to Neru. She sighed softly then opened the bag. She took out a magic tool like emblem then planted it on the wall next to Neru. Soon, the cave's mouth looked like had been blocked by a big black stone while the truth it wasn't there. The rain pouring down again, more hardly and the wind within it blowing strongly. The weather signing a bad signal for them. Lily looked at Neru and felt something ran down on her left cheek. She moved her left hand to wipe it off then checked it. She got stunned as she saw blood on her fingertips. Her left forehead bleeding. There was a scratch on it. She recalled some steel hit her head there but didn't realize that she was wounded by it. The blood loss while having not much blood really pulled the string on her. She felt dizzy and weak as she slowly fell on her knees.

"Neru..?" Lily felt cold suddenly as her consciousness slipped away rather quickly. "Ne..ru..." Her eyes closed and she fainted on the ground with blood still running out from her hidden wound. 

Her back was stabbed by broken door knobs before and her blood running out through that wound more than she knew. Neru still unconscious and no one knew what happened to them yet.

_This is odd. I feel like smelling some blood here. I hope Teto and Neru doing fine with their tasks. Lately ENTZ moved in big group and had back up. It's dangerous to move as solo and duo unit._

Namine Ritsu looked at the sky while holding his hat. He was still wearing his singing outfit. Black and red Goth Lolita outfit along with his wig. Sitting at back stage while waiting for his turn to perform. Luka was still singing on the stage seriously and others waiting in back stage with Ritsu who had wore girls outfit. He didn't realize that his feelings was a bad sign of what happened to his friends.. 

>> TO BE CONTINUED >>

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors and typos


End file.
